PROJECT/General
Lore PROJECT: is the perfect fusion of one’s supernatural essence with advanced weaponry and body augmentation. This linking of technology and energy allows extraordinary hosts to channel their essence into physical manifestations and, in rare cases, transcend the corporeal plane. Only subjects possessing extremely focused inner essence and exceptional physical attributes can unlock the true power of PROJECT.How PROJECT Champs Transcended Humanity * Accessing: OVERDRIVE, DISRUPTION, HUNTERS ;PROJECT Initiates * Trace 1 - ** One of the first concepts, Yi was held by PROJECT for extensive experimentation, and then finally freed by the G/NETIC rebels. His psyche may still contain some glitches, but his experimental hyperlight “alpha” blade serves the resistance with its precision blade. * Trace 2 - ** A heavy armor combatant, Leona has seen the truth behind the neon light of PROJECT, and now stands with Ashe and the G/NETIC rebellion. She carries a mounted ion charge shield, capable of blocking and stunning targets with its variable energy yield output. * Trace 3 - ** Once a sentinel within the Command Line, Lucian has seen PROJECT for what they truly are. His dual ion-core Lightcaster pistols now serve G/NETIC and the human rebellion, bringing down their technological oppressors with brutal efficiency. * Trace 4 - ** Yasuo returned from advanced combat only to be accused of a crime he did not commit. Knowing that PROJECT’s corporate leadership was somehow involved, Yasuo fights with the G/NETIC rebels, cutting away the lies of technology with his plasma coated blade. * Trace 5 - ** Rising from the Command Line, Zed is a leader within PROJECT's counter-espionage units. He seeks out the G/NETIC rebels with split high frequency blades and molecular "solid smoke" projectors, favoring close-proximity and multiple angle target laceration. * Trace 6 - ** Augmented for speed, Fiora uses her zero-pulse sword to fight alongside Ashe and the other members of G/NETIC. The full-length energy blade allows for flawless attack precision and maximum repel strength, while the spatially controlled atomic tip coating is the most suited for single-target combat. * Trace 7 - ** While on the frontlines of a corporate war, Ashe witnessed the human cost of PROJECT’s ambition. Now the leader of the resistance group G/NETIC, Ashe has set her sights on nothing less than the downfall of the most powerful corporations. * Trace 8 - ** A hacked prodigy picked up from the lower sectors by Ashe, it didn’t take much to convince Ekko to help her take down PROJECT. Using a powerful key decrypter and a mind tuned for disruption, Ekko can always find a way into the code. * Trace 9 - ** Once an ambitious lieutenant in the G/NETIC rebellion, Katarina returned to the Command Line after a confrontation with Ashe herself. Her hyper edge daggers now serve PROJECT once more, but those rebels who knew her still hold out hope that she fights for them from the inside. * Trace 10 - ** After a botched surgery, Jhin went from being a black-market augmented hacker to a notorious mechanized killer for hire. Still programmed with a taste for high-clearance upgrades, the tech Jhin takes from his victims has left him with a severe personality fragmentation, and a dark vision for the future of PROJECT… and humanity. * Trace 11 - ** Augmented with classified tech, Vayne was once a member of PROJECT’s counter espionage unit. After she was betrayed by the corporation she served, she now stalks the shadows as a vigilante, searching for ways to break PROJECT and the technology that haunts her soul. * Trace 12 - ** Street-smart, brash and always bluntly honest, Vi is a Central detective working to keep law and order in the neon city. Toughened from her days as a lower sector enforcer, Vi keeps the peace with a pair of ATLAS gauntlets, and a mean right hook. History OVERDRIVE Of Rats and Cats and Neon Mice The Hunt Events 2017= PROJECT: Hunters received exclusive loading screen cards, similar to the First Strike event. Vayne PROJECTLoading FirstStrike.jpg Vi PROJECTLoading FirstStrike.jpg Jhin PROJECTLoading FirstStrike.jpg |-|2016= First Strike event was 2.-16.8.2016 that introduced also PROJECT Crafting.http://eune.leagueoflegends.com/en/featured/skins/project-2016/content/crafting Crafting is similar to Hextech Crafting but using its own materials. Ashe PROJECTLoading FirstStrike.jpg Ekko PROJECTLoading FirstStrike.jpg Katarina PROJECTLoading FirstStrike.jpg Yasuo PROJECTLoading FirstStrike.jpg |-|2015= ;PROJECT Sync * Your team earns 1 Sync point for each player with Optic Enhancer Wards and 2 points for each PROJECT skins. ** 2 Sync Points - Your team's Champions and Minions now spawn into the game with a PROJECT animation. ** 4 Sync Points - Your team's Melee and Caster minions have donned a PROJECT outfit. ** 6 Sync Points - Your team's Siege and Cannon minions have donned a PROJECT outfit. ;PROJECT First Strike :The PROJECT skins of 2015 were enabled in the store on 8-Sep-2015. Master Yi PROJECTYiLoading FirstStrike.jpg Leona PROJECTLoading FirstStrike.jpg Lucian PROJECTLoading FirstStrike.jpg Zed PROJECTLoading FirstStrike.jpg Fiora PROJECTLoading FirstStrike.jpg *Purchasing one of the (new) PROJECT skins during the first week of release will permanently unlock exclusive loading screen cards. (Offer ends 15-Sep-2015 23:59 PDT). **Unlike other skins, PROJECT Fiora, Leona, Lucian and Zed will not go on sale at for the first week of their release. *The Fiora, Leona, Lucian and Zed skins will go on sale for for the third week of their release: September 17 00:01 to 24-Sep-2015 23:59. Trivia General= * The concept of was the brainchild of Marco “Wendigo” Silva, an artist from the São Paulo Riot Games office. Nicknamed "Cyber Yi", its thematic was later incorporated into the PROJECT skin line during development. * "PROJECT: OVERDRIVE" was done in collaboration with Ben Hibon, who also worked on "Infinity Blades III: Origins", "DMC" and " " from " " movie. * PROJECT Initiates have bar codes on their head, similar to from the series. * is leading the resistance group G/NETIC in the name of humanity and her drone's name is Avarosa. ** , , , , , is allied with . ** was freed by G/NETIC rebels. ** was once a G/NETIC members. Now she serve the PROJECT. * is also trying to destroy PROJECT. However, she does not join G/NETIC. * is a hacker. ** was a hacker. However after a surgery, he is now a killer for hire. * A silhouette similar to can be seen in the background of splash art. ** It later appears in the splash art. Riot confirmed both are not Vel'Koz. * was built to chase after G/NETIC rebels, tying Program line to this universe too. * Compared to all of the PROJECT skins, is the only one who does not possess robotic features on his actual face when unmasked, nor does he retain his robotic-voice-filter underneath it. ** is also the only PROJECT skin (out of the non-Legendary skins) to have more than one extra set of animation changes; PROJECT: Yasuo has both different basic attack and recall animations while all other skins only have new recall animations. * , , and are considered as "PROJECT: Hunters". * It has been confirmed by Riot employees that both Battlecast and Mecha are two distinct universes separate from the universe of PROJECT and Program.Futuristing skin universes clarity ** However, while not being directly part of any other skin universe but its own, Pulsefire champions are able to traverse space-and-time, making them effectively able to be in all skin universes, including the main League of Legends universe.Pulsefire and skin universes * might be part of the PROJECT universe due to the PROJECT Command Line logo visible at the back of her shirt. She shares colour and texture similarities with . Perhaps she is one of the last remaining humans who is not augmented with cybernetics. |-|Skins= Ashe PROJECTSkin.jpg|PROJECT: Ashe Ekko PROJECTSkin.jpg|PROJECT: Ekko Fiora PROJECTSkin.jpg|PROJECT: Fiora Jhin PROJECTSkin.jpg|PROJECT: Jhin Katarina PROJECTSkin.jpg|PROJECT: Katarina Leona PROJECTSkin.jpg|PROJECT: Leona Lucian PROJECTSkin.jpg|PROJECT: Lucian Master Yi PROJECTSkin.jpg|PROJECT: Yi Vayne PROJECTSkin.jpg|PROJECT: Vayne Vi PROJECTSkin.jpg|PROJECT: Vi Yasuo PROJECTSkin.jpg|PROJECT: Yasuo Zed PROJECTSkin.jpg|PROJECT: Zed Media Music= ;Related Music League of Legends Music- PROJECT OVERDRIVE| PROJECT Yi - Login Screen| PROJECT Ashe - Login Screen| PROJECT Hunters - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos PROJECT OVERDRIVE| PROJECT Alpha Strike| Project Leona Eclipse VFX - Behind the Scenes PROJECT DISRUPTION| Project Ashe Volley VFX - Insight| PROJECT Hunters Teaser| HUNTERS PROJECT 2017 Event Video - League of Legends| |-|Gallery= PROJECT Initiative mainframe.jpg|PROJECT Initiative Mainframe PROJECT panorama.jpg|PROJECT panoramic shot Ionia Master Yi Village.jpg|Master Yi's Village, Ionia Leona PROJECT concept.jpg|PROJECT: Leona concept art (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Fiora PROJECT concept.jpg|PROJECT: Fiora concept art (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Fiora PROJECT model 01.jpg|PROJECT: Fiora Model (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) PROJECT Weapon Particles Concept.png|PROJECT weapon particles concept art PROJECT Ashe Promo.jpg|PROJECT: Ashe promo PROJECT Ekko Promo.jpg|PROJECT: Ekko promo PROJECT Katarina Promo.jpg|PROJECT: Katarina promo Ashe PROJECT concept.jpg|PROJECT: Ashe concept art (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) AShe PROJECT model 01.jpg|PROJECT: Ashe Model (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Ekko PROJECT model 01.jpg|PROJECT: Ekko Model 1 (by Riot Artist Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Ekko PROJECT model 02.jpg|PROJECT: Ekko Model 2 (by Riot Artist Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Ekko PROJECT splash concept.jpg|PROJECT: Ekko Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Jojo So) Katarina PROJECT model 1.jpg|PROJECT: Katarina model 1 (by Riot Artist Trevor Carr) Katarina PROJECT model 2.jpg|PROJECT: Katarina model 2 (by Riot Artist Trevor Carr) Katarina PROJECT model 3.jpg|PROJECT: Katarina model 2 (by Riot Artist Trevor Carr) Katarina PROJECT splash concept 01.jpg|PROJECT: Katarina Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Esben Lash Rasmussen) Katarina PROJECT splash concept 02.jpg|PROJECT: Katarina Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Esben Lash Rasmussen) Katarina PROJECT splash concept 03.jpg|PROJECT: Katarina Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Esben Lash Rasmussen) Katarina PROJECT splash concept 04.jpg|PROJECT: Katarina Splash Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Esben Lash Rasmussen) Lucian PROJECT model 01.jpg|PROJECT: Lucian Model (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Lucian PROJECT Overdrive concept 01.gif|PROJECT: Lucian Overdrive Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Stanislav Klabik) Lucian PROJECT Overdrive concept 02.gif|PROJECT: Lucian Overdrive Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Stanislav Klabik) Lucian PROJECT Overdrive concept 03.gif|PROJECT: Lucian Overdrive Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Stanislav Klabik) Lucian PROJECT Overdrive concept 04.jpg|PROJECT: Lucian Overdrive Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Stanislav Klabik) Master Yi PROJECT promo.jpg|PROJECT: Yi Promo 1 Ionia Master Yi Village.jpg|PROJECT: Yi Promo 2 Master Yi PROJECT Early Concept.png|PROJECT: Yi Early Concept (by Riot Artist Marco 'Wendigo' Silva) Master Yi PROJECT concept.jpg|PROJECT: Yi Concept (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Master Yi PROJECT model.jpg|PROJECT: Yi Model (by Riot Artist Minoh Kim) Master Yi PROJECT Overdrive concept 01.gif|PROJECT: Yi OVERDRIVE Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Stanislav Klabik) Master Yi PROJECT Overdrive concept 02.gif|PROJECT: Yi OVERDRIVE Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Stanislav Klabik) Master Yi PROJECT Overdrive concept 03.gif|PROJECT: Yi OVERDRIVE Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Stanislav Klabik) Master Yi PROJECT Overdrive concept 04.gif|PROJECT: Yi OVERDRIVE Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Stanislav Klabik) Master Yi PROJECT Overdrive concept 05.jpg|PROJECT: Yi OVERDRIVE Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Stanislav Klabik) Vayne PROJECT The Hunt model 01.jpg|PROJECT: Vayne The Hunt Model 1 (by Riot Artist Stanislav Klabik) Vayne PROJECT The Hunt model 02.jpg|PROJECT: Vayne The Hunt Model 2 (by Riot Artist Stanislav Klabik) Vayne PROJECT The Hunt model 03.jpg|PROJECT: Vayne The Hunt Model 3 (by Riot Artist Stanislav Klabik) Vayne PROJECT The Hunt model 04.jpg|PROJECT: Vayne The Hunt Model 4 (by Riot Artist Stanislav Klabik) Vayne PROJECT The Hunt model 05.jpg|PROJECT: Vayne The Hunt Model 5 (by Riot Artist Stanislav Klabik) Vayne PROJECT The Hunt model 06.jpg|PROJECT: Vayne The Hunt Model 6 (by Riot Artist Stanislav Klabik) PROJECT attire concept 01.jpg|PROJECT attire concept art 1 (by Riot Artists Cesar Rosolino) PROJECT attire concept 02.jpg|PROJECT attire concept art 2 (by Riot Artists Cesar Rosolino) PROJECT attire concept 03.jpg|PROJECT attire concept art 3 (by Riot Artists Cesar Rosolino) PROJECT attire concept 04.jpg|PROJECT attire concept art 4 (by Riot Artists Cesar Rosolino) PROJECT attire concept 05.jpg|PROJECT attire concept art 5 (by Riot Artists Cesar Rosolino) PROJECT attire concept 06.jpg|PROJECT attire concept art 6 (by Riot Artists Cesar Rosolino) PROJECT attire concept 07.jpg|PROJECT attire concept art 7 (by Riot Artists Cesar Rosolino) PROJECT attire concept 08.jpg|PROJECT attire concept art 8 (by Riot Artists Cesar Rosolino) PROJECT_attire_concept_09.jpg|PROJECT attire concept art 9 (by Riot Artists Cesar Rosolino) PROJECT 2017 concept 01.jpg|PROJECT 2017 Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) PROJECT 2017 concept 02.jpg|PROJECT 2017 Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) PROJECT 2017 concept 03.jpg|PROJECT 2017 Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) PROJECT 2017 concept 04.jpg|PROJECT 2017 Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) PROJECT 2017 concept 05.jpg|PROJECT 2017 Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) PROJECT 2017 concept 06.jpg|PROJECT 2017 Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) PROJECT 2017 concept 07.jpg|PROJECT 2017 Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) PROJECT 2017 concept 08.jpg|PROJECT 2017 Concept 8 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) PROJECT 2017 concept 09.jpg|PROJECT 2017 Concept 9 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) PROJECT Statue model 01.jpg|PROJECT Statue Model 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) PROJECT Statue model 02.jpg|PROJECT Statue Model 2 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) |-|Summoner Icons= ProfileIcon0909 PROJECT.png|PROJECT ProfileIcon0910 PROJECT Yi.png|PROJECT: Yi ProfileIcon0911 PROJECT Zed.png|PROJECT: Zed ProfileIcon0912 PROJECT Leona.png|PROJECT: Leona ProfileIcon0913 PROJECT Fiora.png|PROJECT: Fiora ProfileIcon0914 PROJECT Lucian.png|PROJECT: Lucian ProfileIcon0985 PROJECT Poro.png|PROJECT: Poro ProfileIcon1225 Recon PROJECT Ashe.png|Recon PROJECT: Ashe ProfileIcon1226 EM Caster.png|EM Caster ProfileIcon1227 PROJECT Ashe.png|PROJECT: Ashe ProfileIcon1228 PROJECT Ekko.png|PROJECT: Ekko ProfileIcon1229 Decrypter.png|Decrypter ProfileIcon1230 Hyper Edge.png|Hyper Edge ProfileIcon1231 PROJECT Katarina.png|PROJECT: Katarina ProfileIcon1232 DISRUPTION.png|DISRUPTION ProfileIcon1233 PROJECT Ashe First Strike.png|PROJECT: Ashe First Strike ProfileIcon1234 PROJECT Ekko First Strike.png|PROJECT: Ekko First Strike ProfileIcon1235 PROJECT Katarina First Strike.png|PROJECT: Katarina First Strike ProfileIcon3182.png|PROJECT: Vayne ProfileIcon3183.png|PROJECT: Vi ProfileIcon3184.png|PROJECT: Jhin ProfileIcon3185.png|PROJECT: Crossbow ProfileIcon3186.png|PROJECT: Hunters |-|Ward Skins= Optic Enhancer Ward.png|Optic Enhancer Ward Recon Drone Ward.png|Recon Drone Ward |-|Emotes= PROJECT Hunters Emote.png|PROJECT: Hunters Emote See also * OVERCHARGE * Substructure 43 * Announcer/PROJECT de:Skins/Projekt pl:PROJEKT Category:Events Category:Ashe Category:Ekko Category:Fiora Category:Katarina Category:Leona Category:Lucian Category:Master Yi Category:Yasuo Category:Zed Category:PROJECT Category:Alternate Universe